Moves are underway to collect tolls from vehicles travelling on all roads including highways and general roads to, for example, generate revenue for road infrastructure and easing traffic congestion. In the case of such toll charging, different charging methods may be used for charge applicable sections operated by different road charging bodies. In case of highways, charging methods differ depending, for example, on road sections managed by different road management entities. In case of general roads, charging methods differ depending, for example, on road management municipalities that manage each road section. In addition, in the case where a vehicle travels in a section on a private road, this section is excluded from the charging target.
Of various charging methods, a method for making a charge according to the travel distance of a vehicle in each of the charge applicable sections may be considered as an appropriate method for making a charge according to the charge applicable sections. If a charge is made according to the travel distance of a vehicle, it is necessary to obtain the accurate travel distance of a vehicle. The method for obtaining the travel distance of a vehicle includes, for example, a method of performing map matching on the basis of map information and position information obtained through position determination using the Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) to presume the travel path of the vehicle on the map information, and calculating the travel distance on the basis of the presumed travel path. In addition, there exists a method of measuring the travel distance using an odometer mounted on the vehicle.
A related technique is described in Patent Document 1, which includes a method of comparing a measured value of the travel distance of a vehicle using an odometer with the travel distance of the vehicle based on the result of position determination using the GNSS to correct the travel distance detected using the odometer. The travel distance per pulse outputted from the odometer is known to vary depending on types of vehicle or vehicle manufacturers. Patent Document 1 describes a method for correcting the variation of the travel distance per pulse among individual vehicles.